Desperation
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: AU. HP muggle highschool style. He stared at her, licking his lips as his eyes bore into her. They just stared at each other for the longest time. They were going to do it, and she hoped from the look in his eyes that meant he had a condom.
1. Chapter 1

Desperation  
Chapter one

* * *

Satin/Silk: This is my first attempt at HP PP; I thought I try something different. Broaden my horizons and challenge my abilities. Rated M for a reason and can we say **AU**?

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance. Please review at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Alcohol + Rugby victory + blue balls; desperation

* * *

Desperation  
Chapter one

She didn't know what he was doing and most importantly, she didn't know why she was letting him. He was a Gryffindor for God's sake but he was a hot Gryffindor, her mind told her. Beside she couldn't deny that she loved the way his lips felt on her bare skin. The soft, small caresses with his lips against her pale skin were blissful. After a few moments, his lips crashed against hers in a heated kiss. She could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath and it was so much more than the smell on her breath. He was so much more far gone than she was, but it was so intoxicating. She didn't understand it nor did she want to.

His hands slid over her body in a way that made her shiver. Maybe she was to drunk to know the difference between what a good touch was and what a bad one was. It was impossible for every kiss, every touch and every caress to be this good. She would have to remember to do this again when she was sober. It was an empty promise; she wouldn't come within ten feet of him when she was sober. He would like it that way, and she knew that. But she didn't want to think about that right now, she wrapped her legs around his ankles, digging her fingertips into hair. He didn't seem to mind as he kissed her harder. He wanted more than what she could give him, her lips were simple, not to thin nor to full. Some had said that they were perfect, but they weren't enough for him.

His hand pulled at the side of her dress, the lip to skin session was get more heated than it should be. There were some many things wrong with what was going on and it had little to do with the fact that he was a Gryffindor. He felt her stiffen and he pulled back. She couldn't help it, she was as bad as an addict and she pulled him back. She could feel his cruel, husky chuckle against her lips. She should have hit him but she didn't care as she kissed him just as hard as he kissed her. Her lips were going to be bruised in the morning or too red for her to hide. Yet she didn't care, as he pulled her into his lap.

She could hear the goody-two shoes Granger in her head, talking about how one-night stands were bad. In fact, she had given a report for the emotional effects of a one-night stand on the female's mind. But she severely doubted that Granger ever felt the passion or endured any of the heat that she was feeling now. Weasley was fairly good-looking but every one knew that he was a little light-weight when it came in the sexual department. She scoffed to herself silently, like Granger would ever let him touch her. She seriously doubted it.

Her mind was pulled back as he gripped tightly on the fabric of her dress. She felt like he was going to rip it and she slightly wanted him to. They stopped for a moment, because of the lack of air. He stared at her, licking his lips as his eyes bore into her. They just stared at each other for the longest time. She wanted to cuss, they were going to do it, and she hoped from the look in his eyes that meant he had a condom.

-"-"-

It wasn't quite a groan but it wasn't a good sound that came from his mouth as he rolled over. He rubbed his eyes softly, as he felt a soft foot run over his leg. Ginny, he thought to himself. The chances of him being in a bed with Ginny Weasley were completely unlikely but he had to hope. Or better yet, he had to pray because he wasn't quite sure how fucking wasted at that party he got. It wasn't his fault; there was a lot of reason for him to celebrate.

They had won their game; it was almost to good to be true. For the first time in any history, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teamed up together and crushed the opposing team. Hell, they won a game with them; it didn't seem like that bad of an idea to party with them. Well that wasn't completely true; it seemed like a completely appalling idea to party with the slytherin. Harry rubbed his head; he actually wasn't sure how he got to the party. But nonetheless he came and he dragged several of his Gryffindor teammates with him. And they brought God only knew how many people with them, and the same could be said for the slytherin. He had to say overall, the party was pretty damn awesome. Well everything except for the legs that were against his.

Harry searched around for his circle-rim glasses and places them on his face. All he saw was black hair and he couldn't think of who it could be. He waited a few moments, hoping for the person to roll over, well he hoped for the girl to roll over. The last thing he needed to know or found out was after years of pinning after Ginny Weasley, he was secretly gay. That would really just ruin his day, and honestly the rest of his life. The seconds that he waited seems like years, and Harry slowly built up the courage to turn the girl over. When he heard her make a sound and he just relaxed. As he still hoped that it was indeed a girl and that she would roll over.

Pansy Parkinson slept almost to good and when she woke up she had this horrible feeling in her stomach. The light shone through the blinds, and she could hear the birds chirping. Yet there was something off about the day like she did something or something happen that she could quite not remember. She had a small tug of pain from the corner of her temple. She was relieved that was all, although she was sure drinking wasn't the problem. She stretched out her body and felt her leg swipe against another.

Her eyes widen, what the hell did she do? She was engaged! No, that was right; she wasn't engaged, not any more. So she knew for a fact that it was not Draco Malfoy in the bed beside her but then who. Fuzzy images of black hair and green eyes taunted her. She turned over and saw the guy beside her. His eyes widen at the sight of her but they became as daze and confused as hers were. He had messy black hair, emerald eyes, round-rim glassed and an odd scar. He was King of the Gryffindor but for the love of God, she couldn't remember his name. He was co-captain with Draco on the rugby team; he was Dumbledore's star pupil and the bane of Snape's existence. But holy fuck, what was his name?

Harry stared at her for the longest time; her name was the same as a flower. He was drawing a blank; he never really took the time to learn her name. She was Draco's girl wasn't she? No, that was right they broke up. Damn, what was her name? He could almost feel it on the tip of his tongue. The same as a flower and people used to call her pug-face something. What was it? They stared at each other for the longest time, trying to figure out the name of the other was.

The door suddenly slammed open and in came a plaid-pant clad Draco Malfoy. He started to speak but then stopped immediately. His usual expression-less face turned into a large frown as he pushed back the hair from his face. His hair was almost as unruly as Harry was. After a few moments, he just skillful raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Potter?"

Harry's face was almost red, and he wasn't sure what from. He choked on his words, he and Malfoy weren't exactly friends but they weren't exactly enemies either. Despite all the Gryffindors hate Slytherins and Slytherins hate Gryffindors bullshit, Harry would understand if Malfoy was pissed at him. You don't exactly go fuck your co-captain's ex fiancé at his party in his house. It just wasn't something that was done and Harry would understand if he was more than pissed at him. Yet Draco's cool matter shone through as he shook his head.

"Well good thing, you're here. I just got a call from Hooch; she wants to call a practice in later tonight."

"Why didn't she call me?" Harry asked almost insulted.

"She did, you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh." Harry said almost embarrassed.

Draco looked at the dumbfounded Harry for a brief moment and then his eyes went over to Pansy. She covered herself up with the covers but other than that she didn't seemed to be hurt. Not that she was really his problem anymore when it came to that aspect but she was still the closest thing he had to family. He just cleared his throat to get her attention, and he could almost see her blush. She was embarrassed and it brought him a smirk to his face. It was rare for Pansy to allow herself to be vulnerable especially in a situation like that.

"Pans, your mom called several times."

"Shit." Pansy yelled as scrabbled to get out of the bed.

"I just told her, you went out with your friends and you just crashed here."

Pansy let out a deep sigh as she hated the thought of having to explain to her mother what she had just been up. Her mother had been lecturing her now stops of the dangers of teenage promiscuity since the ninth grade. While her father often threatened her just not to get pregnant, he would completely disowned her. She scoffed at the thought, she had that man wrapped around her finger whether he wanted to admit it or not. Nonetheless she didn't want another lecture especially not right now.

"Whenever you two are done having your awkward sex moment, there is breakfast downstairs."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Desperation  
Chapter 2

* * *

Satin/Silk: So thus we have 119 hits, 3 reviews, and 3 Story alerts. I would just let to take a moment and thank every one who read the first chapter, the three people who reviewed and the three people who added it to story alert. It makes me feel special, so thank you a lot.

To clear up any confusion and not to take away from the story. As I have already said I wanted to do something different so I thought I try HP/PP as well as an AU fanfic. The basic background for this story is that there were four schools which housed the different houses. Then due to some economic problems that all fours schools were having, they combined and thus creating Hogwarts High.

Lylian: I am a different sort of writer; I like to let the story take me where it wants to go. But I am sure that this story does not want to be anything like Mean girls or One tree Hill. It's going to be a little more than your average High School drama but I am not sure really how yet. There will be a bit of stereotypes but not in the characters themselves but how other characters view each other. I am really trying to focus on the character's core personality and how they would function in this new scenario. As well as give my own interpretation of what they would do in this situation as I have stated in my disclaimer. But seeing as I might to be the first to try this, I will try not to disappoint and do something interesting.

All: I am more than welcome ideas, if you have anything.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance. Please review at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Alcohol + Rugby victory + Blue balls; Desperation

* * *

Desperation  
Chapter 2

Her lips still stung and her body stunk of him. She watched him move about as he muttered on unintelligently. She laid on her side, with her back to him as she played with the lace on the nightstand. His talking was like slow buzzing that was going in and out of her brain. She just wanted it to stop but she could tell Potter was just one of those chaps. Her fingertips ran down the nightstand quietly.

She pulled the nightstand's drawer out and dug inside. Harry let out a sigh as he pulled up his pants. He was just babbling really as he tried to come to a conclusion. This was a fling, a harmless fling, wasn't it? He had to constantly question that as he nodded his head, agreeing that it had to be. Yet the sweet taste of her that was stuck on the tip of tongue told him otherwise. He just couldn't quite forget the way she felt in his arms.

He scratched the back of his head, and he turned around to look at her. Her pale back was all he saw as she seemed to be doing something. Harry frowned, had she even been listening to him? Not that he was saying anything important, but. Harry just let out another deep sigh. What was he thinking? That they could be? He shook his head; such a thing was almost laughable. But he couldn't quite look away. The way she felt in his arms, the way she looked at him as she pulled him closer or the way he felt when he was inside of her. It was almost, Harry shook his head, trying to erase the thought from his head. He had to get out of there; she was going to drive him crazy.

"Did you hear me?" He asked.

She moved almost too quickly for him, and he barely had time to blink. She crossed over to his side of the bed, and clung to him. Her expensive perfume hit him hard, and his body tense. A strange, but all too familiar sensation flew through him. Her hands were around his neck and it felt too easy. Maybe she had heard all of his incoherent thoughts and possibly considering the craziness that he was.

Her body was covered in the blanket that they had rolled around in all night. He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Maybe it hasn't been a drunken mistake, Harry thought to himself. She was slow to kiss, hesitate, shaking almost, as she wasn't completely sure. Her doubt was relief to him, and in the end, she kissed him. She kissed him hard, almost trying to break his jaw with the passion she inserted into the kiss. His reaction was immediate; he kissed her back just as hard.

Their lips were at war, as he felt a heat transfer through them. His hands gently pulled at the blanket. He wanted more of her, and the way her skin felt under his fingertips. The way she could make him shiver with just one look or the way she kissed him like she didn't want to kiss any one else was so intoxicating. Pansy slowly pulled back as she leaned her forehead against his. She didn't have to say anything as Harry understood. He didn't care as he slid his hand down below her butt, he wanted her so bad. She slid a hand down his bare chest, and stopped at the rim of his pants. She tugged at it playfully, but Harry didn't do anything else.

"Pansy." She said silently.

"Harry." His green eyes stared into her blue.

"Potter?" She said amazed.

Harry winced at the tone; girls always spoke to him like that. All the girls he come cross, all but Ginny and Hermione. Harry's body sort of froze by the sheer mention of Ginny. The sole thought of her, brought him back to reality. It was as if he separated from his own body and saw what was going on. There he was in the arms of the enemy, he winced at the term. Despite what he wanted, this could never be. The little man in his pants could have killed for getting to this point and coming to this conclusion.

Pansy looked at him for a moment, she understood completely. She stared into his soft emerald eyes, he was nearly pleading to her. She nearly scowled at him, Coward; she wanted to yell at him. She slowly relinquished her arms from around him, and slunk away. Harry tightened his arms around her. Despite what he knew, he wasn't quite ready to let her go nor did he mean to hurt her.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it, Potter." She sneered at him.

Harry frowned as he looked at her sadly. Pansy turned her head away from him. What had she just been thinking? She knew that this could never be; she remembered her exact thought the night before. And yet what she doing? Hoping against hope that maybe she had been wrong about him. The pure taste of him inside of her mouth turned bitter. Harry's finger tenderly grazed her chin, and Harry pulled her toward him.

"I said save it, Potter."

"Pansy." Harry started.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry." He caressed her cheek.

"Save it." She snapped again.

"No, really, I am. Beside this…you, me….we." Harry struggled with his words.

"This never happen." Pansy finished for him.

"No, well….yes. I mean." Harry started to mutter stupidly.

"I get it, Potter." Pansy said nearly laughing.

Harry smiled, his lips nearly touched her but then he stopped. No, he couldn't do this, not to her even if she was a slytherin. Somehow he knew that somewhere along the line, it stopped just being sex. He wasn't sure what it was but at the same time. He had to think he was crazy; people don't just fall for each other because of sex. Well he was sure that his feelings weren't that strong but he did like her. But he couldn't like her; he knew that much and she couldn't like him. As Harry tried to pull away, Pansy pulled him back in for a kiss.

It was going to be a long, hard morning.

-"-"-

Draco glanced from his newspaper to the clock that was mounted on the wall. It had been nearly an hour since he found Pansy and Potter together. His brow furrowed, it wasn't that he hated Potter completely. And honestly, it was no longer his business who the hell Pansy fucked. It just didn't sit right with him, him and her. It was like the universe had already predestined this sort of stuff and they were fucking up the plan. It was more than the fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't mix especially like that. He just had a bad feeling about the whole thing. It was as if their actions would start an epidemic and next thing he knew, he would be fucking Granger's brains out.

The thought made him want to gag and scowl at the same time. Now there was a girl that he hated completely and utterly. And the fact that she was going out with that weasel-shit really put her on his shitty list. At his old school, he was fucking top of his school and then poof Hogwarts and he was behind her. He couldn't help but let his prejudice take over, especially when he found out. She was a mousy little thing with a smart mouth and a holier-than-thou attitude that made corrupt priests look like saints. She was an overall bitch, and one those female that Draco couldn't stand. And to make things worst, the school had them working together; they had position equal to Senior class President and Vice President. That old crazy Headmaster called it Head Boy and Head Girl.

Draco scowled again; they had to help the school's dance committee plan homecoming later that afternoon. What a way to ruin a Sunday night, it was bad enough that he had to go to Rugby practice tonight but to work with her as well was going to be torture. Maybe if he was lucky, he could use a decoration to strangle her.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps that went quickly past him. He heard his front door open and close softly. He looked through the bay window in front of him. Potter was fully dressed, and Pansy was just covered in a blanket from the upstairs guest room. Draco would have to remember to burn those sheets before his mother returned from her small holiday in Rome. He just hoped that she didn't bring any one back this time.

She shivered slightly in the cold winds of the early fall air, but she didn't care. His body heat still eloped all around her body. She wasn't sure what she was doing outside with him, they made it clear. She knew it was clear that they could never be and she had to tell herself that she didn't want to be. It was a lie of course but she needed to believe it nonetheless. He held her to close, he held her too tightly and to comfortably. She didn't want to let him go as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, as if he would take her with him if she never let go. But she knew he wouldn't do that.

Harry could kick himself, what was he doing? Kissing her? Holding her, pulling her close to him like he wasn't hard as it was. They were going to have to do something about this sexual tension. He knew one way to solve it, and it included her up against the door crying his name in ecstasy. The more he kissed her, the more he liked the idea and the more he was only seconds away from pushing her towards the door. But before he could attempt, Pansy pulled away almost too quickly. She licked her lips, trying to get every last bit of him from her lips onto her tongue. Savoring it because she knew that she would never get to taste it again.

The flicking of her tongue was too much for him, as Harry mentally groaned in pain. He was going to need a long cold shower. As he watch the smooth movements of her tongue as it run over her blood red lips, he wished she could use that tongue for something else. Something else being the more prominent problem in his pants. There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other, not wanting to move because they knew that blanket would be removed in a matter of seconds. Harry's eyes could barely move away from her lips and Pansy tried to look at anything but him. Harry shook his head and looked away first.

"I guess I'll see you around." His eyes turned back to her.

Pansy just nodded her head, because she couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. Harry slowly back away, nearly tripping over his car. Pansy laugh full-heartedly and Harry blushed. Pansy stood on the porch until Harry drove off, and watch his car become smaller and smaller in the distance. She took a deep breath before she reentered the house, and took a seat in Narcissa's small little breakfast nook. Pansy took a piece of toast off of Draco's plate that was already buttered and ate it quietly.

"So who did you fuck?" Pansy asked between chews.

"Granger."

"What?"

"Fuck, I mean…." Draco started.

-"-"-

By the time that Harry had reached his home, he had calm down or rather his little man had calmed down but he was still going to need a cold shower. Harry opened the door quietly and was surprise to see Sirius wasn't sleeping on the couch. When Harry had been young, his parents died in a car accident and he was left in the care of one Sirius Black, his Godfather. Harry walked into the kitchen looking for his beloved guardian. There he was smoking a cigarette, looking at a newspaper when he looked up at Harry. His stern face broke into a smile, and Harry smiled back.

"Hello there, Harry." Sirius said as he put out the fag.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call. I didn't quite expect it to be such a long night or morning."

Sirius just shrugged as he stood up to hug his Godson.

"All that matter is your home. Hermione called some time ago, saying she couldn't reach on your cell phone, wanting to know if you were still coming to lunch." Sirius paused as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Bugger, I had completely forgotten about meeting them for lunch." Harry groaned as he started for his bed room.

"Hooch called as well, Rugby practice at five, you and that Malfoy kid need to be there early. She wants to talk to you two about something."

Harry groaned again, they had won their last game. Their first game and he was sure that Hooch had a lot to say about it. It was the first time that the team had to act as a united front and though Hooch made them practice at least three times a days for weeks. Things didn't go completely as smoothly as she would have probably have hoped for.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Remus and Tonks are dragging me to some charity thing tonight; I won't be home for dinner."

Harry just laughed at the dismay on his Godfather's face as he walked away. He was sure whatever it was Remus was probably dragging Tonks along and Tonks was dragging Sirius along because he probably laughed at her dismay. Harry laugh quietly at the scenario that probably occured only moments ago. He took his silent cell phone out of his pocket, it was nearly noon. Harry jogged up the stairs, and took his phone off of silent. He had missed more than twenty calls that morning and night. He needed to call Hermione to tell her that he was going to be late but he didn't really want to explain to her why he was late. It really wasn't something that was the most appealing to him. But as soon as Harry opened the door to his room, Hermione's ringer went off, much louder than he anticipated.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said, wondering who else would answer his phone.

"This is Hermione and I was wondering if you were still coming to lunch."

"Yes, late morning. I just need to jump in the shower."

"Okay, well that's fine Ron and I are running a little late." She said a little flustered. "But I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure anything 'Mione."

"Could you pick up Ginny?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Desperation  
Chapter 3

* * *

Satin/Silk: First off, I would like to thank everyone that has read the chapter, and reviewed. As well I would like to thank the people who have added this to their favorites; it makes me feel special, and the people who have added this to their story alert. Once again it really makes me feel special guys. I really appreciate all your reviews, comments and questions. Now I am going to take the time to clear up any confusion.

_I'm seeing some major hints towards Draco/Hermione. Am I right? Well, don't answer that._

A: Well to answer that question without actually answering that question. This is a really abstract rewrite of a PP/HP & D/HR fanfic that I wrote some time ago. Of course that story had four different perspectives to move the action along and I may continue to do that. Although I am D/hr shipper but as I have said before I am going to allow the fanfic to take me where it wants to go. As well as where my readers want it to go, and if that's the way then I will have to be inclined to fulfill their wish.

_is 'Mione setting him up with ginny?_

A: Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

As far as my grammar concern, I do have problems with that but at the same time I do some mistakes on purpose. Though I will be sure to tighten up the ones that I didn't mean to do. I will try not to drive you crazy as much.

Just a reminder I do not own any of the characters presented in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance. Please review at the end of the chapter.

Summary: Alcohol + Rugby victory + blue balls; desperation

* * *

Desperation  
Chapter three

The cool water felt amazing against his skin, each little droplet offered comfort that his head could not produce. His mind was several thousands of miles away from him, trying to make sense of the day that he had already had and the rest of it to come. Hermione's words echoed in his head, her words were like a drum. The drum just beat heavily in and out of his mind. Ginny, Oh God, Ginny! A flutter of grace in the form of red hair and freckled materialized before his vision. He loved Ginny, and his heart tightened at the sight of her. The thought of him and her in a car together made him feel like he could fly like. Like a fire bolt, whatever the hell that meant but it was a grand feeling.

And yet the thought made him sick because as soon as the sight of Ginny disappeared. Another form of beauty blocked his vision and filled him with guilt. Guilt? For what, he wasn't sure but it ate at him like a bad slug. Harry shook his head, he need to come up with better comparison. The few that he had created were confusing and made his head hurt. It made him feel like he was fucking insane because he didn't even know what he was saying better yet thinking. He took a bar of soap and started to lather up. He had spent most of the night and morning with Pansy. She was a sex goddess or something and he had an amazing time.

Now he was ditching her for a girl who gave him the time of day when he was eleven. Then after that, he could never capture her affection and boy did he try. He could kick his eleven year-old self and some of the ones that followed. Like his fourteen year self that fell for that whore, Cho Chang. What the hell had he been thinking? In truth, he hadn't really fallen for Ginny until two years ago and he was sadly two years too late. Though her boyfriends had come and gone, he still nowhere close to being the ideal boyfriend that she wanted. Even now, he gave up something that could have been real. Hell, if they had just been in it for the sex, it would have been well worth it.

But he shot it down, and without even giving it a chance. He felt bad for himself and for Pansy. He shook his unruly hair out of his face; there was no need to cry over spilled milk. He felt like he had killed any chance with Ginny already. So here he was alone, pinning after one girl while his dick wanted someone else. Oh yea, blue balls didn't even begin to describe the sickness that he had. Harry quickly rinsed off, and turned the faucet off. He exited the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry put on his rounded-rim glasses and looked at himself in the mirror. He had often heard from everyone how he much looked like his father, James.

Most of the time he could see it when he looked in the mirror, and he even got a glance of his mother from time to time. It was nice to see three people staring back at him in the mirror instead of one. It kind of made him sound crazy but there were worse things. Harry quickly brushed his teeth, dried off and dressed.

"I am off to lunch, Sirius." He shouted as he walked out of the door.

-"-"-

She tapped her foot again and again against the ground beneath her. She was starting to get impatient, no anxious was the correct word to describe her feelings. She looked down at her watch and then glanced at her boyfriend in the car. He was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for her. It was after noon, and they were running late. She hated to be late; she was absolutely appalled at the idea of being late. And in truth, she would not have this problem or anxiety if a certain blonde haired asshole was pulling his weight. That blonde haired asshole was none other than Draco fucking Malfoy. He was the king of the slytherins and the bane of her existence. She still could not begin to comprehend what had been going through Dumbledore's mind.

She was quite sure; that anyone and she surely did mean anyone could have been a better choice than Draco fucking Malfoy. Sure he had the charm, brains, and determination that the position called for him. He had a perfect average at Slytherin High, and of course her average had been above average which made her an immediate choice for it. But still, was there not any one beside him that could meet all the need of the position? She had even made a list of people who she felt would have been more suited for the job.

Though Draco Malfoy had all the appearance of having all the credentials. He didn't embody them at all. He was lazy, argumentative and a complete and utter prat. He made her skin crawl and blood boil. He never wanted to pull his weight, which left all of it to her, and she simply didn't have time for it. So here she was picking up the decoration for homecoming that Malfoy should have been picking up. Yet another errand that she was doing that Malfoy should have been doing. It was aggravating, and she was at wit's end because of it.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see her package was ready, and was so relieved. She handed her the school credit card, and the woman took it gladly. The homecoming theme was a 'Night under the star', and Hermione intended to make it the most romantic and magical night that she could muster. It would be the first social event that she and Malfoy organize together and it would reflect on her leadership abilities. Ones that really hadn't been tested before and she hated the thought of failing. It was a scary thought and it angered her even more especially if she failed because of Malfoy. The slimy git would get what was coming to him and she had no qualms of affirming him of what she thought that night. He had already ruined her perfectly suitable morning and she refused to allow him to ruin the afternoon as well.

Hermione took the package and walked out of the store, she glanced at her watch again. It was a horrible obsessive habit that she indulged in way too much. She couldn't help it, she could be a flexible sort of girl when time called for it but today was not that sort of day. The only time of day that was supposed to pertain to flexability had been ruin by Malfoy's phone call. Of all the rotten times for her cell phone to go off, there was no time worst than that. She could honestly kill Malfoy for interrupting probably one of the most romantic moments of her life. Hermione stopped as she perched the package on hood of Ron's car. It was sadly true what most people thought; she and Ron were not the most intimate couple in the world. And it was simply because she was unsure.

Love was a strange and completely illogical event and it was hard to be safe in it. Though she loved Ron, she honestly did more than anything in the world. She still didn't want to risk anything, it was exciting and new and she loved being with him. But she was still afraid of what could happen and the damaging effects on their friendship and everyone around them. That had been one of the reasons that she prolong going out with him as long as she did. Now that she had him, she really didn't want to break up or something even worst. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about such things. There was so much work to be done after lunch.

"Ron?" She called.

Red hair popped out of the window and a familiar face greeted her with a concerned look. She smiled at it, and couldn't help but think of how she loved that face.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?"

"No, can you just pop the trunk please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

In all honesty, she did care what people thought of her and Ron. Well not completely anyway because in truth, she was happy. And wasn't her happiness what matter more in the world? She shook her head as she smiled as she tried to realize the reasoning behind her thoughts. It didn't matter, she had an amazing boyfriend.

-"-"-"-

It was the way her hips moved, the slow yet seductive aspect that made Harry wondered what was under her skirt. Crude, inappropriate, and he hated himself for it. He was still on an erotic high as he thought of his nails digging into her soft white skin. The way his hands would usher her up and down. The way her body would feel against him, it was obvious that she was just too hot. She melted his cold shower away like he never took one.

He didn't say anything as he just watched her walk. His mouth closed, his body still but his mind was running a million miles an hour. He'd kill for her to say she wanted him or hell if she loved him. He take either one if only for a moment, he could say he was the reason for a sparkle in her eyes. Or if he just brought one smile to her face, he could die happily. The door opening and closing was like a jolt to his spine. He shook his head softly, this was his chance. All he had to do was not blow it. Though the latter thought was hard since he was sure something was going to blow if he kept watching her walk.

"'Ello Harry."

"Hi." Harry said slowly.

"I am sorry you had to come all the way out here but thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem." Harry said as he took the car out of park.

The ride was smooth as Ginny made small idle chatter. Harry nodded his head and spoke little. He tired to focus on the way that the road curve and not way Ginny's skirt curve when she moved her legs. The way his eyes itched to go further and further with each little centimeter of skin that was exposed. A part of him wanted to scream fuck it, pull over to a side of the road and just confess it. Damn it to hell for all he cared, if she didn't want him then fuck. But he couldn't barely contain himself when he was trying to not look when it was so obvious he should.

The light was red and there was about ten more minutes in the drive. The soft vibration of Harry's old car didn't help his cause. His emerald eyes glanced at Ginny for a second; she stopped talking and looked ahead. He frowned to himself, he could have spoke more. Or possibly seemed more engaged in the conversation, made the effort to make it obvious he was listening. But he had been listening, very intently to every syllable she spoke. One reason, the idea of pulling off the side of the road seemed more and more tempting. His mind ventured to how her voice would sound with a moan stuck in the back of her throat as his name rolled off her tongue. Exquisite, beautiful and so fucking sexy were all the words that came to mine.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry glanced at her again and then at the light.

"You went to the party last night right?"

"Yes." Harry stopped himself there.

And fucked a goddess were to be the words that would have followed.

"I had meant to go to the party but-" Ginny shook her head.

The light didn't seem to be changing any time soon and the way Ginny spoke was like a painful tease. No one was behind them, there was no one in front of them, and so he turned his attention to her.

"But what?"

"Shit happens. The point is." Ginny gently touched his cheek. "I wanted to give you this."

Her lips brushed his gently and so softly, that he almost didn't feel it. Until she kissed him, and he kissed her back. The day was indeed looking up.

* * *


End file.
